Imitation Black: The Story of the Three Cursed Lovers
by Lioner15
Summary: (Includes Fem! Len. Don't like, don't read.) Lenna Kagamine was a sheltered girl who had British royalty flowing through her veins. Gakupo was an abused boy who longed for love. Kaito was a street rat looking for a good time. These three standouts didn't know they would all one day meet, and affect each other in the ways they did; for imitation was merely a kiss on the lips.
1. Verse of Purple

**Hello everyone! This is my version of Imitation Black! I gave it a whole giant story, seeing how the song doesn't specify on everything. I will say this again though: Len is a female in this. IT IS NOT A YAOI. If you don't like him as a girl, then don't read this. Simple as that. Also if you cry easily, this might be bad for you also. Now without further ado, here we have Gakupo's chapter. :) Make sure to leave any comments about what I can do to improve on in this story. Thank you and enjoy. **

* * *

She was everything to me. She was the very reason my existence in this world was true. She was the angel that found a demon like me and showered him with something he had never experienced; kindness and love. Something that I, a purple-haired freak, had never even thought he'd feel.

All I remember of my childhood was pain and hurt. I still have memories burned deep into my mind of it all, always coming back at random points to haunt me. Out of all those shards of thoughts, my mother escaped me. She had died when I was very young. That or she left. My father however…why, I could never forget his awful, ugly face.

He beat me and screamed at me and did everything he could to make me miserable. When he wasn't abusing me he was downstairs in the basement, the place I was too afraid to go to. Regardless really, my life was nothing short of Hell on earth.

I was, however, enrolled in school. Here I was bullied constantly, but I shrugged it off. The punches they gave me were nothing like the ones that my father gave me. At one point they stopped hurting all together, for my bruised body was so used to it all it didn't matter. Yes, this was my life, but I didn't care. For soon I met her.

* * *

There was a secret place I always went to, and it helped me escape from all the bad things in my life. It was a small secluded lot that held a garden near my school that I went to every day to relax. Whether rain or shine, I was there. I knew every flower in that garden, and every single one was special to me. From the Gardenias that huddled in the corner to the batch of roses that sat in the box, I knew them all.

I thought I was the only one who had known of this place's whereabouts. I was wrong however, as I walked there one day in spring to see a girl standing there.

In her white silk dress that hugged her beautiful figure and pulled up yellow hair, I saw her that one day when I was ten years old and fell in love. Her wonderful round face had sparkling ice blue eyes that made me gasp as I looked at them. Her eyes met mine and felt truly happy at that moment. At least, I believed that anyway. Normally I only felt sad, which to me had meant normal.

"H-Hey!" I called out to her, reaching my hand out to the young girl. My black gloved hand caught her arm and she looked me in the eyes. "U-Uh...who are you…? Why are you here?"

The girl didn't even seem fazed by the scars that littered my face. I had always tried my very best to keep them covered, but it didn't exactly work. "Oh! My name is Lenna. I'm terribly sorry, is this your property? Father will scold me if it is. He hates when I explore places."

Her voice sounded like white silk. It was so sophisticated sounding as well. My purple eyes widened as she said her name. "Lenna…N-No, you are not trespassing. I don't own this place; I only come here from time to time."

"Oh, good." Her complexion went from scared to relaxed, and she smiled at me with her beautiful pale red lips. "I absolutely love these flowers. Especially the roses...Father never lets me outside, so I adore seeing wonderful places such as this."

I swept my hand through my purple hair and managed to smile back at her. It felt so scary and different. "Why are you allowed outside? My dad just plain hates me, so what is your explanation?"

Lenna tapped her fingers together, and gave me a concerned look. I guessed she didn't want to tell me. I didn't mean to pry at her, but I was curious. "Oh…nothing. Let us drop this subject. In fact, I believe I should just leave."

"No!" I shouted, fear plunging into me and weighting me down. "P-Please don't go. You're so nice…I've never met someone like you Lenna...Is there no way for us to turn back? Then together let's simply disappear like this..."

The blonde girl shook her head at me, "I am terribly sorry. I must go! I doubt we may ever speak again as well." She turned to go, but quickly faced me once more, "W-Wait, what is your name? I want to remember it!"

"I'm Gakupo!" I said, anguish in my voice. I had just met this beautiful stranger and she had left me like that. If this was a dream, I didn't want it to end. Not now, not ever. "Please, I want to see you again!"

"Gakupo…" When Lenna repeated my name, I felt my heart skip a beat. "I shall always remember you and your amazing garden."

And just like that, the wondrous little lady was gone.

* * *

Years passed, and I never saw her again. The image of her happy face as she talked of roses was always in my mind though, and keeping the idea that she'd come back one day kept me alive.

Father had become more violent, and although he no longer hit my face, I still had scars all over my arms and chest. I always made sure to cover everything and remain expressionless at all times. It wasn't hard of course. Without Lenna, my whole life seemed pointless really.

"Hey, did you hear?" I was sitting in my class room, thinking about hanging myself when I overheard these girls talking. "That really rich family, the Kagamine family are having a masquerade party and they are inviting almost everyone in this school! You know them right? They come from a British royalty background mixed with Japanese!"

"Really?" Another said, "But why? They are so rich and perfect! We're all just regular kids. The two kids our age don't even go to our school, they go to private school I hear they are extremely sheltered as well!"

"I know, but get this!" The first one said, "Apparently, the youngest daughter and son are to marry soon! And the party is for the parents to judge who gets to even have a chance at their hands in courtship."

"That's so weird." A new voice said, "I don't like it. Who are the kids anyway? If I was them, I would despise having to marry someone because they showed up at a damn party my parents made. Besides, if it's a masquerade party, they won't even see the person's face! How awful it would be if they had to fall in love with an ugly person."

The first one began rambling again, "Oh please, Miku! Stop being a kill-joy! I think it's really romantic. The son is named Rhyn and the daughter is named Lenna! They are twins, and our age.

I had heard enough. My ears don't lie. I nearly fell out of my chair as I scrambled over to the group of girls. "When is the party and where!? I must go! Please, teach me the answer!"

* * *

I wore a mask that covered half my face as I entered the building. It was beyond fancy and felt awkward being there. I wanted to slip away so I couldn't be seen. Everything about it scared me.

Giant chandeliers hung from the high ceilings and reminded me of a movie from England. Wine was being poured into cups, and I took one from a waiter as he handed it to me. I had no intention to drink it however. Wine and alcohol were beyond me.

"We welcome proudly our two children!" A voice yells over the talking people dressed in extremely fancy dresses and attire. "Ryhn Kagamine and Lenna Kagamine!"

I held my breath as she stepped out. What if she forgot me? What if she had changed? I pushed those scary thoughts away and watched my beloved walk out.

She was on a long black dress that showed off her impressive figure. A mask covered her face, but her blue eyes that had been forever engraved into my mind were there. She stood next to her brother, who looked almost exactly like her. The only real difference was that he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Now, I shall allow you all to mingle and have fun. By tonight, the knot might be tied for both the children…"

Everyone instantly stared at the two, not wanting to be the first to move. I stayed there, speechless at the sight of Lenna after all these years. She was no longer the little ten year old from before. She was a matured seventeen year old.

But all at once I felt shocked as a boy with blue hair ran up to my Lenna and embraced her.

* * *

The party slowly wavered on, and I kept Lenna within my sight all the time. The blue haired boy didn't leave her side, and I caught them kissing once or twice. I hated it.

Finally however, near the end of the party, the blue haired boy had to leave. My Lenna kissed him, and then walked away slowly to the balcony. I had no chance of winning her affections…but I had to at least try. I followed her and stood a good few feet away from her.

"So…enjoying your party?" I asked, trying my best to not break down sobbing.

"Huh?" She turned towards me and stared at me long and hard. "Who are you…I haven not seen you at the party all night."

"My name is Gakupo…" I said softly. Did she really not remember me? It had been seven years, but to me the memory was still extremely fresh. "Don't you remember me?"

Lenna opened her mouth and then froze. As she did I held my breath and feared the worst. "G-Gakupo…You were the one who was in that garden…I remember…Oh Gakupo…"

Lenna flung herself into my arms, and I hugged her body tightly. I couldn't even speak, for my angel had finally come back to me. I had meaning once more in my life…

* * *

"You sure it is alright that I am marrying Kaito?"

Lenna and I had been talking all night, and most of the guests had left already. But that didn't matter to me. All that mattered now was talking to Lenna and spending time with her. "Yes, it's fine." I reassured her.

"Alright…I met him a year ago, and things took off….I never thought I'd see you ever again Gakupo. When I met you, I knew you were special." Lenna says, squeezing her little hands on mine. "I missed you. Every time I tried to escape the house and visit your garden, I would get caught. It was awful."

"I don't blame you." I replied. Lifting one of my hands up, I ran my fingers through her straw-like hair. "It wasn't fair…Lenna….uh…I've always wanted to say this to you, this mere one phrase, if my uncontrollable impulse will end up being shattered." The words caught up in my throat, and I couldn't say them.

"What is it?" She asked, her blue icy eyes glistening.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head. It was too soon for saying I love you.

* * *

The next and last time I ever saw Lenna again, she was a corpse. An eye patch covered her left eye, for it had been totally destroyed on impact. Her wounds that didn't heal were all covered. She looked so pretty, even in death.

I stood next to Kaito, her would've-been husband as the coffin closed and sank into the ground. Weeps and sobs filled the air, but neither I nor Kaito cried. I guess we both had shed too many tears from before in our lives.

After the service and her body was gone for good, I walked slowly to my garden. "The roses had all died," I noticed and said to myself as I got out my rope. "Such a shame…"

The summer had been unforgiving, with hardly any rain. It had killed my lovely flowers. It had killed my Lenna.

"Life is cruel." I said quickly as I put the rope around my neck. "And I was never supposed to be in it. I hope I go somewhere better now…Love and be loved, to the point of going mad. This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation, dear Lenna...The distorted ordinary life, a forbidden love, and a heart of deception..."

I pulled on the rope, and kicked the stood I was on away. Maybe now I could be with Lenna….


	2. Verse of Blue

**Hello everyone, I am back! So here is Kaito's part of the story. Sorry it ends weird, I was out of ideas. Haha, anyway, yes, Lenna's real name is Lenka, however she doesn't like it. So that explains that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Lenna's will be next. **

* * *

Kaito. My life and that name to call me by were the only things my parents gave me. No love, no home, no nothing. But all those things didn't bother me. Who'd want someone always there to hold you back? Not me.

I was your regular eleven year-old street rat, scrambling for food, taking things that had dropped, looking under women's skirts. The usual. I lived in Tokyo, well, the bad part of it. A box was my home in a dirty alleyway and my clothes were rags and dirt. The Dogs knew me as 'The Demon of the Streets' and made sure to keep away from me at all costs. But to a blue-haired little boy like me, being the terror of the alleyways was awesome.

I cared not for other people, or Dogs as I called them. Myself and I were the only things that mattered. They took so much and used so little, throwing what was not needed away. Little did they know I needed those things. I took things so I did not die. They took them because why the hell not. There was a fine line between me and those ugly stealing Dogs.

At least, until the day she came….

* * *

It was just another cloud-filled day. I had stolen a freshly baked roll from the bakery down the street and was busy munching it. That had been the third time this week I'd stolen from that fat, greedy Dog. I smirked as I remembered him running, or should I say, stumbling after me.

But then my childish thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rolling thunder. Loud noises, and especially thunder, scared the living daylights out of me. Say what you will, it was the most terrifying thing to me ever to hear thunder.

The crispy bread slipped from my little fingers and fell to the ground with a thud. I had my fill however, and only wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. My box in the alleyway close to here seemed to be my little piece of heaven. So scrambling as quick as a rabbit, I made my way to the dirty lot I called home as rain began to pour down onto the earth.

As soon as I turned to my alleyway, I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a girl standing there…laughing. Yes, laughing. She looked my age, but her fancy clothes showed she was indeed a Dog. I rubbed my dark blue eyes in shock of it all. A Dog, much less a very rich looking Dog, was standing in the middle of my alleyway, and laughing her blonde head off.

"A little rain cannot spoil my fun!" She said, her voice squeaky. She reminded me more of a Mouse then of a Dog. "An adventure is an adventure; regardless of some damned clouds!"

When the Mouse had said 'damned' her entire body quivered. I wondered if she was calling me. After all, to most Dogs I was called…well…things like that instead of Kaito.

The Mouse shook her dripping wet hair out of her eyes and continued to laugh. She sounded like a witch. So an evil Mouse huh…? This girl really scared me, yet also made me feel drawn to her.

But as another loud roar of thunder sounded over the world, I felt my small knees buckle. Fear grasped me and didn't let go.

The Mouse gasped and ran over to me, and began shaking me. "You! You!? Are you alright!? Answer me!"

"Help…" I murmured, my tears mixing with the rain. "S-Scared…"

The Mouse nodded her head and did something that I had never experienced before. She hugged me. I laid my head upon her shoulder, and let her warmth embrace me. "It's okay! It's only thunder! Don't worry…"

I had no words. This amazing Mouse...this amazing girl had just come out of the blue and hugged me. What next?!

That's when the Mouse sang. "I will be thinking of you every day. Before the sensation of our hugging shoulders melts and fades away, I will go meet you."

I felt her suddenly turn her head, and in the distant heard someone call out.

"Oh bother." She said, sounding extremely annoyed. Yet despite that, her honey-like voice still rang true. "Seems like Rhyn is searching for me. I thought he had given up by know. Oh well." The Mouse looked directly into my eyes and said sternly. "Take me to your home, little peasant boy!"

Her eyes were beautiful. They looked cold for being an icy blue, yet also warm… I nodded. "I-It's right 'ere ma'am!" I pointed to my box and she instantly crawled into it. In the process, her dress' hem was completely ruined, but she didn't seem to mind a bit.

"Thank you." She said, and then moved over just a bit for me. I crawled in after her. "Is this really where you live? I live in a big palace! I'm like a princess!"

A princess eh? I bet she'd have lots of money. "Cool. I'm Kaito by the way."

"Kaito what?"

I tilted my head at her. The hell did she mean by that? "Just Kaito…"

"Interesting." The Mouse said, staring at me intently. "My name is Lenka Alexandra Kagamine. I hate when people call me Lenka though, so just call me Lenna."

The fact that she had three different names overwhelmed me. She must've been important to have that many names. "'Ello then Lenna." I said. It was so weird to be talking to a Dog (or Mouse) like this.

"Hello Kaito." She greeted me. "I like formally meeting you, even if your grammar seems to be something less than awful…" She chuckled at her own joke and smiled. "This is exciting! My mother and father hardly ever let me go outside! They say it is dangerous; however I do not believe it for a second however! After all, I've met a nice person like you and that boy from all those years ago…"

"That's cool I guess." I said, twiddling my thumbs. "But 'nyway, you be a princess!? You be rich and stuff!?"

Lenna shrugged. "I guess you could say that, Kaito. My house is much fancier than yours at any rate. It has giant chandeliers that light up the living quarters and a grand staircase that Rhyn and I race down!" Her face turned from excited to sad in an instant. "Of course, that's only sometimes."

"It be soundin' fun to me!" I said, a plan hatching in my mind. "Come with you, can I?! Please!? I won't track any dirt in, I promising, I am!"

Lenna smile disappeared and she shook her head. "As nice as that would be, I cannot. My family does not approve of strangers. Especially strangers like…" She trailed off, but I knew what she met.

"Oh…alright." I lowered my head. So my plan to steal all her money would've failed. Ah well, it was a long shot anyway.

As more thunder continued to scream in the sky, I saw Lenna gasp and suddenly crawl out of the box. "Where are you going?" I asked, afraid she'd leave. I didn't want to keep in this storm all alone.

Lenna didn't look at me, and instead shook her head. "Kaito…I am truly sorry, but I must leave now! My brother is going to get in trouble if he continues his meaningless search. I must leave. I am sorry."

I fought the forming tears in my eyes as she ran farther and farther away from me. My first true friend was now gone, and most likely I would never again see her….

* * *

"Kaito! Get in here now!"

I rose to heed my master's call. The other boys, all my age, looked down at my feet and spit. It was a thing we street thugs did as a sign for good luck. Don't over think it.

I walked into the room to meet the back of our leader's chair. I was still new, and still treated like a total stranger.

"What did you want from me?" I asked, fixing my black top hat to slant sideways, the way I liked it.

"Ah, Kaito, let me ask the questions please." My boss said. He motioned for me to sit down in one of the old moth-bitten chairs by reaching his hand out, so I did what he said to. There was no arguing with this man. "Now…you've been with us for how long now, boy?"

"Almost a year I'd say." I said, crossing my legs and keeping a stern face. I had to show no fear. "I turned seventeen a couple weeks ago, and joined last September. So yes, a year, seeing how my birthday was on the twenty-second of September."

"Good to know our lessons have actually helped you become a nice kid instead of the hog you used to be." The Boss said, his voice never changing. "But I don't need nice kids. I need cold blooded men who are ready to murder at a moment's notice."

"I assure you, Boss, I am indeed that type of person. Give me a gun, and the women and children won't even be spared. Then I'll bathe in their blood." I said, smirking. "Just tell me the job, give me a loaded pistol, and I will get it done."

"Well, you'll be disappointed to know that you are not supposed to kill anyone tonight." He said this, and I felt incredibly stupid. There went my prepared speech. "Kaito, you are a good looking guy, and I don't need no women parts to know that. I need you to seduce Lenka, or Lenna, Kagamine, a girl who has more money than we've ever made. They are having a party where they are to marry her off. It is your extremely important job to make sure you and her end up engaged that night, understood?"

I nodded, yet I was rather unimpressed with the whole thing. I had really wanted to put my gun skills to the test. I had remembered Lenna and I's meeting from years before though. "Of course, that doesn't seem too hard to do."

"Good. This will be your test of staying with us or not." My boss motioned to a folder on his desk, and I picked it up. "There is all the info I could get of her. It's your job to make her yours. Good luck Kaito. Return with her hand, or don't come back at all. Infact, kill yourself if you fail!"

I nodded and got up to go. "Yes sir. I promise."

As I got up to go, I saw my boss' hair swing over his shoulders. It was dark purple.

* * *

I fixed my top-hat to slant once more as got ready to enter the luxurious looking mansion. It was downright amazing to look at. If everything fell into place, it would soon be mine.

"State your name, please." The usher at the door said to me, a stern expression dressing his face.

"My name is Kaito. Just Kaito." I stated calmly. I didn't want this to get ugly. At least, not yet.

"Last name is required as well." The Dog said, crossing his arms. "Tell or leave, kid."

I smirked at his confidence. He didn't know he was talking to someone who was raised by a murderer. "Fine, fine. It is Kaito Shion. Happy now?"

My quick thinking saved my ass it seemed, for the usher moved out of his way to let me in. I winked him as a thank you and walked in. Street smarts beat Dog's education by a mile.

As I stepped in, I saw Dogs all gathering around the stairs. That must've been where the two were to come out. A Dog poked my shoulder and offered me a glass of wine, which I took happily and drank in mere seconds. Ah, it was good.

"We welcome proudly our two children!" A male Dog's voice sounds over the crowd, who all go silent. "Ryhn Kagamine and Lenna Kagamine!"

My target and soon to be wife walked out, her brother right next to her. She wasn't exactly the most perfect; however, I could handle living as her lover. She looked exactly as she had when I met her those six years ago.

The man yelled over the crowd once more, but I didn't listen this time. Instead I pushed the other Dogs all surrounding the stairs and ran up to Lenna. At once I hugged her small frame. She felt like glass. A few gasps came from the audience, and her brother gave me a stare that said 'die' all over it. But I didn't care. I was well on my way to getting more money than I'd ever dreamed.

* * *

"So, Kaito, have we ever met before?" Lenna asked. We walked together in tandem around the crowded room. I kept getting bad looks from many other male suitors, but that didn't bother me. Lennna was mine now.

"Uh, I do believe not." I said, fixing my slanting top hat once more. Telling her I was that street rat from before would ruin everything. "I have heard lots about you however, dear. I guess my affections for you overtook me when I saw you in person."

Lenna blushed at my words, and I tried my best not to smirk. She was buying into my charms it seemed. "Ah, okay. I just thought…oh, just forget it. I have rather jumbled thoughts tonight."

"With the amount of people here to see you, I can only imagine how you feel, my dear." I said, trying to add a purr in my voice. Talking to the Mouse again seemed so alien. I had my fair share of girls to know what to say, however, it felt different this time.

"I hope you never have to experience the feeling." She said, fumbling with her black small scarf wrapped around her slender neck. "It is quite scary."

"You have nothing to fear when I am around. For believing that we would be bonded again,I temporarily let go of your hand. If it's a love that doesn't allow me to be myself, then I should just simply shatter it." I said, taking her hand. It was small and surprisingly cold. I tired my best at being poetic. Seem to work.

Lenna blushed and nodded. Oh my, this was SO EASY. I wasn't even trying. "T-Thank you, K-Kaito. I adore your way of words."

If this kept up all night, why we'd be married by the next sunrise. "Then I shall give you more, my dear. The sinking moon overlaps with the clouds, as if it's trying to hide its shadow. Our imperfect love has been painted, completely black in this ebony world."

* * *

I was right. After her parents grew accustomed to me, I quickly had a ring on my finger. Wow, it was probably the easiest thing ever. It had only taken five hours.

"Lenna, I shall see you soon, eh?" I asked her, preparing to leave. Oh, when the boss laid his eyes on this ring, I'd be livin' in money! It would be amazing.

"Yes…I will await your return, my Kaito." She said, her high-pitched voice shrieking in my ears. Ugh, once we'd tie the knot she'd really need to shut up more.

I left that night feeling like a king. I was going to have the easy life now. Smooth sailing the whole way! With the money I will get from marrying the girl, I could buy anything! Ha, this was gonna be great!

No one knows how or why she died. She was found the day after our engagement.

I did go to the funeral, however, it bored me. Everyone was crying, while I stood there trying my best to cry. Seeing how she was dead, I couldn't return to my gang. In fact, I'd have to…Yeah…

My loaded pistol was in my pocket. I would wait until they left. After all, I have nowhere else to go. I had to die. Heh, what a life this was.


	3. Verse of Yellow

**This ending is one of those why-did-you-do-that things. So sorry if you're a bit confused by it. If you think for a bit I'm sure you'll figure it out. I can't spoil though! Next chapter will come soon. Bye guys! c:**

* * *

My life when I was little consisted of figuring things out for myself. My brother, Rhyn, and I would try our best to escape from our servants in attempt at a moment of peace. But the way our house was made stopped us from easily escaping.

Days were spent studying things like heritage, the English language, how to act proper, and different types of poetry. My brother and I yearned for more than learning the tales of famous writers and my great great grandparents. We wanted to learn about animals and tales of exploration. That excited me more than anything. Especially the love stories Rhyn smuggled out for me a few times now and then.

The concept of romance always had interested me, even as a small girl. I found it simply thrilling to hear the stories of two who could love one another so much. Rhyn hated them, but he knew of my thirst for them and gave me them every time he could.

_"__Rhyn!" I said, running towards him with Romeo and Juliet in my hands, "Rhyn! I finished this one! Can I have another love story please! One with a happy ending this time!"_

_Rhyn put his finger to his lips and shook his head, "Shh! You know they are always watching Lenna! You must know to be quiet about your love books."_

_"__I know." I said, lowering my head and hugging the book to my chest. "I just love them so much better than the non-fiction things Mother and father make us read. I hate them…"_

_"__Well I could say the same for your books, but I won't." Rhyn patted my head and smiled lovingly at me. "I love things like Treasure Planet, for adventure books are simply divine." _

_I nodded and handed him my beloved book. "You have to burn it now, right?" _

_Taking my book in his arms and covering it with his sleeve, my brother nodded. "Yes, I always do. It saddens me but still."_

After I or my brother ended a book we had smuggled, we had to burn them. It at first always ended with me in tears, but gradually I got used to it. By age eight, I learned to not shed even a single tear as my beloved books were destroyed forever in the flames of, what seemed to me, Hell.

_"__Mother," I said one day to my mother, who was busy in the parlor, fixing up Rhyn's outfit. "Why must we be constantly watched? I do not like it. I want to go outside and play like other children!"_

_"__You are not like other children Lenka." She said, her heavy British accent in her voice as she spoke our house-language, Japanese. "You and Rhyn are special. More special than any other children in the world. Now, please, get dressed for tonight. We are having a party tonight! Won't it be fun?!" _

_I wanted to say my honest opinion; however, I kept to myself. "Yes, indeed..."_

My world had always seemed so very small, and I hated it. It always seemed I never had decided anything for myself. My parents told me what liked and disliked and who I liked…as well as what I wanted out of life. It drove me mad, and I just wanted to escape this imitation of a life.

* * *

I sighed as I slumped my exhausted body onto the couch. The party had lasted two hours over then what was originally planned and everyone left stumbling over their own feet. "Such vulgar people." I muttered to myself.

"Extremely. And Mother and Father think we should grow up to be like them." Rhyn sat next to me, his tie undone and his face red from talking to suitors. "I bet they've never set their damned eyes on the Holy Bible before."

"I would not be surprised if that were indeed the case." I said as my fingers slid down my corset and I undid some of the strings holding me in. I breathed a sigh of relief as I did. "I bet you could write a sonnet about that, my charming little brother."

"You are to talk, little miss helpless. Besides, I'm the one who steals your lovey-dovey books, so you should be worshiping me and not calling me 'little brother'." Rhyn said jokingly and smiled a nice little smile.

"Maybe in another universe, but for now, forget it." I said, smiling at him back. Smiling was indeed a rare thing I did. I seemed to be either frowning or keeping a straight face the entire time. Rhyn noticed this as well and poked me playfully on the cheek.

"My sister finally smiled, eh? It must be a truly amazing day for that to happen." Rhyn smiled again and yawned. "My body is dreadfully tired, yet my mind is going crazy with the amount of information stored inside it."

I smirked and ruffled his feather-like blonde hair. "Yes, yes, I understand you think you are Shakespeare reincarnated. Can you not rub it in?"

"Sorry, I forgot you cannot even write a novella in the amount of time I can write a book on the complete theories of time travel. Plus understand it all." Rhyn smirked this time and rose to his feet. As he did, the smirk on his lips disappeared. "Lenna…I have bad news."

"Oh no, I'm afraid to ask." I said, knowing it must be serious. After all, bad luck did seem to run in our veins. "What is it now…? Please do not sugar coat it."

Rhyn nodded and sighed. "I overheard Mother and Father talking. They are getting us married off."

The news sends a shock wave of fright throughout my body. However, the distress I feel is not for me, but for my brother. "B-But they cannot marry you off Rhyn! You are not attracted to women! It would not be fair to you!"

My brother shook his head and looked at me in the eyes. "I will be fine with it. I shall accept and love the woman I must choose to my full potential. I will be alright Lenna."

I shook my head back at him and felt tears conglomerating at the edge of my eyes. "Rhyn…It upsets me learning this! You deserve a boy whom you'll actually love! It is not fair! You have the right to marry whom you want!"

My brother merely shook his head and looked at me sadly. "No Lenka. I knew you'd worry about this…Look, we are both tired. Let us just retire to our rooms and sleep. Please, let your mind drift from these thoughts…"

"Now that you have told me, how can I sleep soundly tonight?!" I retorted angrily. "These thoughts are going to drive me mad now!"

Rhyn put his long pointer finger to his lips and shook his head. "Lenna, I told you, let these thoughts flow away. I don't want you tossing and turning all night..."

I sighed and nodded, knowing fighting with my brother wouldn't lead to anything. Besides, our parents would get angry at the amount of noise we were making. "Fine…I'll put it aside and think of other things instead."

"That's my sister." Rhyn said, smiling and taking my hand. "Come on, you look absolutely worn out."

I squeezed his hand and nodded. I was totally beat. Maybe tonight I'd have a lovely dream of a prince sweeping me off my feet.

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" I yelled, staring at my outfit. It was absolutely hideous. Way too showy and ugly! It was all black, with a rose that sat between my breasts. A scarf was tied tightly around my thin neck and basically choked me. Stockings that a prostitute might have worn were on my legs, exposing the top of my thighs. Long sleeves were on my arms, dressing them up too. My short hair was in a small ponytail and hung in place with a ribbon. To believe my mother requested this to be made especially for me.

"That outfit is rather extravagant, huh?" Rhyn said, looking me over. His costume was merely a tuxedo with a golden tie. Not too flashy, yet enough to draw attention. "Mom really wants to pull out all the stops on your figure."

"It is a good thing you are gay, otherwise I'd be afraid to even be seen by my brother like this." I said, putting my arms on my legs in attempt to hide them. "I wish I was in your outfit. Maybe that would be better."

Rhyn chuckled and fixed his tie again. "Trust me; I know you are beautiful Lenna. Anyhow, we better get our masks on. It is a masquerade after all."

I nodded and put my black lace mask over my face. It didn't help my sight at all, and in fact it kind of ruined it. But I had to wear it, so I said nothing about it. "I hope this night ends as quick as I hope it does, for your sake brother…"

Rhyn shook his head at me and put his mask on. "Jeez, it's hard to see in these. Anyway, Lenka, I want you to fall in love tonight. Please, please PLEASE forget about me, just for tonight. I promise I shall be okay?"

"Alright…" I respond coldly, "Have fun…"

Rhyn nodded and took my hand. "I'll put a good show on, don't worry. Now let's go!"

* * *

It was the day after the party as Rhyn and I snuck outside against our parents' permission. Rhyn said nothing as we slipped past our servants and out into the garden. From there we hopped over the spiked fence that was only there to intimate and landed on the pavement of the sidewalk.

"You have been awfully quiet Rhyn." I said, fiddling with a piece if loose string on my clothes. "Did the girl you chose end up not being good?"

Rhyn only stared away from me, not saying a word. His normally soft, inviting blue eyes had turned hard and cold, like he was completely a different person. It made my stomach churn to think that Rhyn was so unhappy that he didn't even try to crack at least one joke.

The night earlier, I had met once more two boys I had already known. Kaito and Gakupo. Kaito seemed to have no recollection of me, and treated me like I was Juliet or something. His words of seductive poetry still stuck in my brain. The only reason I agreed to his hand however was the fact I knew the little boy who had been frighten of thunder was still there somewhere, and that was the boy I was going to marry.

Gakupo, on the other hand, had not changed at all. He was still the needy-like child I saw that one day in the flower garden. It seemed his mind was forever trapped in that time of roses and lilies.

"Follow me, okay?"

I was surprised at Rhyn, for those words were the first he spoke in what seemed forever. What surprised me even more was that he was so brutally mean about saying it. The coldness that has dressed his eyes was now in his words.

"A-Alright." I said, hesitant at his harsh words. "To where?"

Again, my brother didn't answer me. At first he walked, and barely I might add. However, rather quickly too, he began picking up speed in his gaits. Fairly quickly, he was running at top speed. I, who was in a dress, had extreme trouble keeping up with him. "Slow down!" I called, but he didn't respond.

He soon turned a corner into a dark alleyway, which scared me even more. What was he doing? Playing tag like normal children do? I turned into the alleyway a couple of seconds later than him, only to find my dearest brother missing.

Fear chocked me as I talked. "R-Rhyn…this is not funny!...Stop hiding and come out, I am so telling Father and he will indefinitely spank you until your ass turns red!"

Rhyn stayed hiding.

"Oh, I see how it is." I said, crossing my arms and not trying to look afraid. "Fine then! I will go home by myself! I do not need you to come along with me."

I turned away from the alley and stalked away, angry at him. Oh, so angry at him. You have no idea how it is when your most trusted brother just runs off without saying anything an-


	4. Verse of a Darker Yellow

**This chapter's shorter than the last three, but it's full of stuff. Now you get to hear Rhyn's side of the story. Hope you enjoy and remember to review! c:**

* * *

My sister was always the pampered one. Mother and Father showered her with anything she desired, while I was in the background, smiling wearily. I loved my sister, do not get me wrong, but the way that my parents looked at her with smiles drove me mad. Whenever father laid his hard cold eyes on me; it was only a stare of pure and utter disappointment.

I tried my very best to impress them, I truly did. Day after day I studied art like they wanted me to. I locked myself in my room for hours at a time to just study everything about everything. My sister only had to look pretty to impress them. It drove me insane…

_"__Rhyn!" My sister yelled at me, running to me with a book in her hands. "Rhyn! I finished this one! Can I have another love story please! One with a happy ending this time!" _

_I held in the urge to slap her and instead put my finger to my lips and talked playfully. "Shh! You know they are always watching Lenna! You must know to be quiet about your love books."_

_My twin sullenly stared at the ground, clacking her heels together. She always wore heels, and stood taller than I did. "I know…I just love them so much better than the non-fiction things Mother and father make us read. I hate them…"_

_I wanted to scream at her for saying such things. Such a disrespectful child. "Well I could say the same for your books, but I won't. "I love things like Treasure Planet, for adventure books are simply divine." _

_Lenna bit her lip and gave me her book. I scowled at the cover, but she didn't seem to notice. "You have to burn it now, right?"_

_I nodded and covered the disgusting thing with my long sleeve. "Yes, I always do. It saddens me, but still."_

_I scurried away from my sister and ran to the fireplace, which was burning with such intensity it scared me. I quickly threw it into the flames and watched it burn. A devilish smirk painted my face and I laughed as the pages of my sister's book were destroyed._

_One day Mother was dressing me up for a party we were to be attending, and we were talking in English so Father couldn't hear us. "Mum, can I please go to regular school and be a regular boy?"_

_"__I'm afraid not dear." She replied and pulled on my tie. "You are more special than any child. You cannot go to regular school, and let alone outside. Do you understand me?"_

_I nodded sadly, "Yes Mum…"_

My parents' imitation of everything scared me. Don't do this, don't do that. It drove me mad with seething rage in my blood. I hated them…I hated them all.

* * *

The party for my engagement was hell on earth. Tons of girls with showy dresses and flashy make-up followed me around, asking to dance and talk. None of them looked pretty to me however. They all looked like dolls that needed a wake-up call.

"How do I look?" A pink haired one asked, her long necklace falling into her cleavage.

"What about me?" A brown haired one said, her dress showing her body frame off.

"No no, look at me!" A teal haired one said; make-up all over her face.

If I had died and sent to the depths of Hell, it was definitely this.

As I was talking to one of them, a man patted me on the shoulder. He was much older than me, with long dark purple hair. He was well dressed and everything, and slightly scared me. He must've been the father of one of the girls.

"Excuse me, Rhyn Kagamine? I would like to talk to you on the balcony about…certain things." He said, a small smile on his face.

I nodded and followed him to the balcony, biting my lip in worry. This man looked scary to me… "So uh…what is it…?"

The purple haired man took his gaze off of my and onto the stars outside. "You hate your sister, do you not?"

His question surprised me more than anything in the world. "W-What?! Are saying I detest my only sister?! That is awful, I would never!"

"Rhyn, tell me then, why did you give her those looks of hate as she walked down those steps with the blue haired boy?" The man asked, his voice stern yet fatherly like. It scared me yet tempted me.

"I-I was giving the look of evil to the boy with her! That scamp just ran up and hugged my dearest sister! It angered me!" I resound, anger in my words. How dare a complete stranger talk to me like this!

"No, you were not child…" The stranger says, "It was to her as she went off with a person you'd know she would love. Someone that you'd love..."

Well I couldn't argue there. "How did you know…?"

"It was obvious kid. After all you turned down every woman in sight at this party." The man's long fingers tapped on the edge of the white baloney. "Anyway, you want the blue-haired boy? Well…you can have him. Only one thing needs to be done."

"What's that?" I asked, my interest beginning to over take me. The thought of that handsome blue-haired boy…ah, he was nice…

"Just something simple….I promise, you'll get the boy and not even have to see the blood of her…."

I sighed quietly as I hid behind the trash can in the dark alleyway. This was it. My sister would die and I'd get someone I'd love to be with me. My dreams would come true…

* * *

A gunshot ran out…and then another…

"All right….she's dead. I hit her eye the first time and shot her again to make sure she'd stay dead." The purple-haired man said as he restocked his gun. "Stay low for a sec. I don't wanna get caught by anyone…."

I nodded, not feeling any real fear. I knew that my sister, the girl whom I had grown up with and born with and been with all my life. I felt like someone from an adventure novel. Now all I needed was my love interest and my tale would finally be complete. No woe was in my mind for my murdered sister.

"Who will take blame for her?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers in worry that a passerby would come and shout for help.

"No one. All that needs to happen is you running back in tears to your parents, screaming about how dearest Lenka was shot by someone. You couldn't see them however, for it was too fast and shocking for you to comprehend. Understand?" The man who killed my sister stood up and surveyed the area.

"I understand plenty." I replied, getting up as well. "Trust me, I am a good liar…"

* * *

The funeral was long and annoying. I cried as she lowered into the ground, but they weren't sincere. Hell, they were tears of joy. I kept close to Kaito the whole time, trying my very best to not focus on him but my dead sister and the pastor. It was rather hard.

"So…you were to marry my sister?" I whispered to him, keeping my voice as low as possible.

"Yeah." He replied bluntly. "And?"

"Well, I am sorry for your loss. There are plenty of fish in the ocean, though. You'll find someone." A smile forced itself onto my face as I talked, to which I prayed no one saw.

"Naw." The blue haired boy said, shaking his head. "After this, I think I'll just finish it up…"

"E-Excuse me?!" My voice rose at these words of surprise, which made me quickly cover my mouth in fear. Thankfully no one noticed and were too busy crying. "B-But why?!"

"I have reasons you'd not understand, Dog." He said, turning his face to me. His eyes. Oh his eyes. They reminded me of my father's. They were cold and cruel and ruthless and evil. I covered my mouth again, but not to hide words, but to stop the vomit that nearly escaped my mouth at that moment.

Had I just killed my own sister…for no reason?! Had I just murdered the only one in the world who understood me and stayed by my side!? The answer was yes…A clear, ugly, resounding yes.

Hatred for myself rose in my blood, and I ran quickly away from the grave. I believe I heard my mother call me back, but I kept running regardless. Fear and anger mixed in me, and tears that were real dripped down my face. I needed to die….After all I would pay for my sin one way or another.

Sobs emitted from my mouth that slowly turned to screams. I ran and ran and kept running, letting out cries as I did. Maybe I could find a road to lay in. Or a fire to throw myself in. Or a building to fall off of.

Oh dear Lenka, look what've become at the sight of your beautiful corpse! Oh, how I hope, no, desire to die at the sight of it and the thought of my sins! My dearest Lenka, rest your head in peace, for I swear, this monster of a brother shall die in time for your wings to spread.


	5. Interrupted Verse of Black

**This isn't exactly a chapter...just a thing...Also, don't confuse this Death with Humorous Death, my bff. **

* * *

I planned for this all to happen. I wanted a tragedy to play out. I was tired of happy endings. I wanted blood and tears and **death. **

From down below, where I resided, I took the threads of fate and tampered with them. The three children would all meet, and in the end, all **die **from my doing. The three children who lived in totally different worlds would cross paths and end up drowning in one another's blood.

I watched from my place down below as my play commenced. The beautiful and lovely princess met a purple-haired cliché boy, and then a good for nothing street rat. I would run my bone-like fingers along their life lines, just waiting for the day they'd snap and break and **die**.

Why, you may ask, would I do such an evil,deceitful to children for entertainment? Well, there is an easy answer there. **I am Death, and Death is me. **

It was all for fun. Most love stories end with happy endings and eternal love in the afterlife. Ha, they are truly awful. Stories where they die and are separated forever, now those are amazing to me, **Death. **

Now…read on my friends…I am merely here to state these words on the page. More is ahead of you however, as well as for the three cursed lovers…


	6. Final Verse of White

**This is the last chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story! Btw, no, I'm not answering your questions. It's supposed to be mysterious! :)**

* * *

The blonde haired girl looked up from the ground, fear incasing her in place. The pain that had made its way into her eye and then her heart had disappeared, but the shock of what had just happened was still there, rumbling around in her. Her brother had killed her.

"Why…?" She muttered, tears coming from her one eye that hadn't been destroyed in the shooting. "I loved my brother…Why…?"

"Why is the question indeed…."

The blonde girl looked up from the black feathered ground and shook with panic. "W-Who is there?! Answer me right now! I command you!"

"How dare you command me!" The voice said. It was the voice of a female, a girl actually. She sounded young, yet cold and mean. Her youth seemed to be mixed with hatred in the way she talked. "I am far greater of a power compared to you, you damned child!"

The blonde haired girl stood there speechless. No one, no one EVER had called her such a vile thing! "I-I am Lenka Kagamine, you swine!" She screamed at the invisible voice. "I have British royalty flowing in my veins! Hell, I am the 23rd princess of England! For a normal person to ever talk to me in such a manner is a sin in itself!"

The voice of the girl gave a shrill and nasty laugh before talking once more. "How should you know what sins are, little girl!? You are what is referred to as the angel child?! HA! More like a little angel hiding true evil form. If anyone should know what sins are, it should be me."

"Show yourself then!" She screamed, her nervousness overtaking her already-feeble voice. "I am not afraid of you!"

Oh my dear, you are." The voice cackled maliciously and suddenly a white light lit up the dim never-ending corridors of which the blonde girl was trapped. The blonde girl covered her eyes from the brilliant light. Once she believed it had gone away, she moved her pale arm away from shielding her. She gasped as she did.

Before was a girl. This girl looked around her age, with a blossoming glow of youth emitting from her in the dim light of the world. White hair with a pinkish hue fell over the girl's shoulders in two loose braids. A single blue eye that shown like a sapphire was set her in face, but only one showed. The other was blocked by a pink rose that was strapped around the girl's face. Black clothing with white designs drawn all over them dressed her fragilely thin figure. Her skin was such a sickly pale white it seemed she was see-through. "Here I am, you whiney brat."

"W-Who are you….?!" Lenka gasped. This girl…whoever she was, she wasn't a human…no she was far from it. She was a Goddess.

* * *

"What the hell!?" The blue-haired boy said, backing away at the sight of the girl before him. "What are you?! Some kinda ghost?!"

"You could say that." The girl said, her beautiful voice sounding graceful yet dangerous in the soundless darkness that entrapped him. "But you could also not."

"I ain't here for philosophy, you creep!" The blue-haired boy resounded. "Now tell me who you are before I shoot you!" The boy reached into his pocket for the gun he had used to kill himself, but it wasn't there. Fear gripped him tightly and quickly began overtaking him. Without his gun, what could he possibly do to protect himself without his trusty pistol?! `

"Weapons and other worldly things no longer exist here." The girl said, taking a step closer to him. "The clothes on your back are merely an illusion I'm making for you." The girl smirked wildly and her single blue eye dilated massively. "I can make ANYTHING here. It is MY realm!" Another sadistic cackle erupted from her and her body shook as she did.

The blue-haired boy shook as well, except it wasn't from laughter, it was from fear. "L-Look, just get me outta here! I don't care if I go to Hell after this or anything! As long as I'm away from you, I'll be okay either way!"

"Awww, Kaito doesn't like meeee." The ghost-like girl whined. "It's okay though, I don't like him back…"

Kaito gulped and began backing away slowly. "I-I see that…" He closed his eyes for a split second before he stopped backing away at her. "Look, whateveryournameis, just give me over to a side! I don't care which! Just get me the hell away from you!"

"Hpm…You're such a kill-joy you know." The girl said, tossing one of her braids to the side. "I always love having fun with doomed souls…"

"D-Doomed souls!?" He repeated. "So I am doomed to Hell. Why don't you get it over with then, witch!?"

"Because that wouldn't be fun…" The girl said, licking her pale lips. "Now, give me a grade A smile…"

"W-What!" Kaito shouted, "What is your name, witch?! I demand to know!"

* * *

"I.A…" The purple-haired boy barely managed to say as she appeared before him. "It's been awhile…"

"I know it has…" The angel said, her eye glistening at the sight of her friend. "I've been waiting for you…"

"Did you send Lenka on yet?" He asked, "I've been worried about her..."

"Indeed, I sent her." I.A. said. "I've been lonely without you Gakupo…I have no other friends…"

"I know, and I'm sorry…" Gakupo said, "If we only had more time…"

"It's alright. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be held up by me." I.A. smiled once more and reached her hand out to him. "Now come on, I don't want you to hold up my line of visitors.…"

Gakupo smiled back and took her outstretched hand. It was surprisingly warm.

* * *

When Ryhn got there, it was empty. Nothing but darkness at every corner. Nothing but the sickening smell of decaying rotted flesh. Nothing was there except a pink beautiful rose, surrounded by a bluebell, a violet and a dandelion.


End file.
